


Can You Knot?

by weardodo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Stiles sorta kidnaps Peter, magic! stiles, mention of knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weardodo/pseuds/weardodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to know if werewolves have a knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Knot?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little in between one-shot thing before going back to Track-Suit ... (don't ask)
> 
> #Steterweek
> 
> (still sick and high fever, so all mistakes and incoherencies are to be blamed on my sick mind ^^)

 

 

“I’m really sorry, Peter,” Stiles said in all honesty without really looking at the man that was sitting bound and gagged against the headboard of his own bed.

 

Stiles completely ignored the man’s squirming and muffled noises while walking around the room clearly deep in thought and seemingly looking for something in particular. With a sudden movement that indicated an epiphany, accompanied by a little audible ‘aha’, the boy suddenly turned and walked into the en-suite bathroom.

 

Peter was definitely not amused.

 

He watched Stiles’ every moment as if he was already contemplating the best and most painful ways in which he could – and would – slowly kill the kid.

 

He knew he must look downright pissed and annoyed. And he is, he is most definitely pissed and highly annoyed.

 

And the fact that Stiles just blatantly ignored him while rummaging through _his_ closet and _his_ drawers just pisses him off more.

 

Who the hell does this kid think he is, barging in his house with some pitiful excuse, looking all enticing and licking those luscious lips, and then daring to take advantage of his weakness… _err_ ‘hospitality’ like this?

 

He should’ve just closed the door in the kid’s face. But _no,_ he couldn’t do thát now could he? Because somehow his own fucked-up mind had taken a liking to the kid.

 

Perhaps he really was ‘crazy uncle Peter’. Perhaps he really did completely lose his mind somewhere along the line. He should’ve just stuck with that Martin girl, at least all she does is scream and on occasion point to a dead body. Now thát’s something he could’ve easily handled.

 

His fondness of Stiles was now definitely starting to diminish fairly quickly, actually, it kind of leaped downwards the moment he woke up sitting in his current position, bound and gagged. He hadn’t even felt the needle entering until it was too late. ‘Sorry’ was the last word he heard before slapping his hand on the spot on his neck where the needle had punctured.

 

Stiles entered the bedroom again, still mumbling some indistinct things, mostly to himself, but some more clearly spoken, as if acknowledging the other man’s presence, but too lost in his own thoughts to talk directly to him.

 

“I really hoped there would be another way, but you see, my options were a bit scarce, and then I thought of you. But I knew you wouldn’t be prepared to give me any straight answers, the whole vague age-thing back at the loft only proved that little fact, so…”

 

Stiles threw a towel on the bed, still not looking at Peter and still talking mostly to the room. “Well, yeah, here we are. And I really need your help on this one, Peter, I really do.” He started rummaging through the gym-bag he brought – for ‘research purposes’, he’d said. _That cunning little shit_.

 

“Trust me when I say that I would’ve gone about it in an entirely different way if I’d thought I could, but, ya know…” He retrieved a little vial and a book and threw them next to the towel on the bed. “I truly hope we can get through this without you harboring any hard feelings against me.”

 

The kid actually laughed at those last words as if remembering something funny and shook his head only to finally turn towards Peter and look the man straight in the eyes.

 

“I like you, Peter, like _a lot_ , but with all those keen super-senses going on you probably already knew that. Hell, that’s probably the reason you’ve been playing with me like that, making all those innuendous remarks, and the touching. God, the touching! You always know how to drive me completely crazy!”

 

Peter stopped trying to undo his restraints. Um, _No_ , he actually hadn’t known _that_. How could he have missed an important fact like that? He figured the kid downright despised him and he really didn’t feel like willingly sniffing up the poignant scent of disgust. He already got that enough from everybody else.

 

“Anyway,” Stiles continued. “I’m going to undo your gag now, but I’d really appreciate it if you wouldn’t yell at me. I soundproofed the room just in case, but still…” Peter watched how Stiles approached the bed, looking a little reluctant but reaching out to undo the gag anyway.

 

Stiles flinched away immediately, clearly expecting Peter to bark and try and bite off his hands, but instead, Peter just laid there, completely still, looking at the boy with a calculated glare.

 

“That’s it?” Stiles says a bit dumbfounded. “No ‘Grrr, I’m gonna rip your throat out and feed your remains to the birds’ or something?”

 

Peter watches how the boy leans in a bit, carefully scanning his face with his eyes. He doesn’t want to admit it, but the way Stiles is looking at him actually makes something heat up inside his loins.

 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Stiles says absentmindedly, probably not even realizing he said it aloud. He clearly also hadn’t realized he had started to caress Peters thigh, because the moment he lets his eyes drift to his own hand he retrieves it like he’d just been burned.

 

“Um,” Stiles clears his throat and places an index-finger to his bottom-lip as if in thought. “Yeah, I think it’d be just best if I told you why I tied you up, right?”

 

“Oh please, do enlighten me with your keen masterplan,” Peter deadpans while rolling his eyes.

 

Clearly the fact that Peter suddenly spoke at all startled Stiles and he almost fell off the bed, making Peter snort in response. Stiles takes a deep breath and starts fidgeting with his hands.

 

“Um, yeah, well, you see, it’s like this – ”

 

“Oh for the love of – just spit it out will you!”

 

He watches how Stiles chews on his bottom-lip so hard he thinks the boy might actually eat it. Then, suddenly Stiles blurts it out – or rather, actually spits it out as Peter can feel the spray of saliva reaching his chin, making him scrunch up his face in disgust.

 

“I need to know if werewolves have knots!”

 

Peter is sure he heard the kid wrong, because _what_?

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I um – I want to know if you can knot, you know – ” Stiles throws in some hand-movements indicating something blowing up in size.

 

Peter can’t help the way his jaw literally drops almost all the way to his chest before he barks out a loud laugh.

 

“You are joking, right?” But Stiles just looks at him a little sympathetically. “Oh my god, Please tell me you’re kidding?” He leans back his head, rolling his eyes again before blinking a few times at the ceiling, because _seriously_?

 

Stiles just stays silent for a few moments before clearing his throat and quickly reaching for the gag.

 

“I am truly sorry, Peter, but I’m going to have to gag you again,” Before he even has a chance to protest, Stiles puts the gag in Peter’s mouth again. “You see, I don’t really know if this is going to hurt and well… screaming kinda freaks me out, so…”

 

Scrambling off the bed to walk over to Peter’s other side, Stiles grabs the vial and the book, careful not to meet the older werewolf’s wide blue eyes as he follows his every movement.

 

“Anyway, I got some things that are supposed to help, you know, with the whole, um ‘thing’,” Stiles flaps his hand in the general direction of Peter’s pants, and Peter is actually starting to feel a bit nervous right about now.

 

Whatever this kid has in mind, the fact that he’s planning on using some sort of magic ánd the fact that it involves a specific region of his body that he’d rather Stiles not use for any kind of magical experimentation _at all_ , doesn’t bode well.  He tries to protest, but it comes out a muffled mumble.

 

“Don’t worry, I don’t think it’ll hurt, at least I didn’t read any documented stories about it hurting, and I’m pretty sure it’s safe,” Stiles looks at the vial, squinting a bit while chewing on his lip again.

 

“There is one _teensy weensy_ problem though, and it’s not even a problem really, just a little wee bump in the road,” Stiles looks up to meet Peter’s eyes. “I’m not 100% sure that this is the right vial, _haha_.” The nervous little laugh the boy lets out at the end does absolutely nothing to make Peter feel better about all of this.

 

He watches how Stiles opens the book to a specific bookmarked page and lays it down on the bed. Stiles long lean fingers flow fluently over the page and he mumbles a few indistinct things before closing it up a little bit too joyously to Peter taste.

 

“Yup, okay, let’s do this!” Suddenly Stiles crawls onto the bed and… onto Peter, straddling him and making the older man’s eyes go wide with surprise.

 

Wait? Stiles wants to fuck him? He didn’t know Stiles would be participating in this little experiment himself, and he curses that fact in his mind. If Stiles would’ve just said ‘hey Peter, I want you to fuck me to see if you have a knot’, well, let’s just say that Peter would’ve gladly sacrificed himself in the name of science.

 

Stiles starts to position himself a little better, making sure he feels the outline of Peter’s dick under him in just the right place, before he rocks forward once and hums a content little ‘hm hm’.

 

Peter can’t help the burst of sudden arousal and he feels how his cock is starting to strain against the fabric of his jeans, earning a surprised little ‘oh’ from the boy sitting on top.

 

“Well, I guess everything still functions properly,” Stiles notes with flushed cheeks before reaching for the vial.

 

“This,” he says while holding up the little glass bottle in Peter’s line of sight. “This is supposed to make me smell, eh, well, really _really_ good to you, like ‘I want to fuck you right here, right now’ good.”

 

Peter honestly thought that Stiles couldn’t get any redder, but clearly he had been wrong, because the boy’s flush reaches down into the boy’s shirt and probably beyond. The sight of Stiles’ virginal self-consciousness does absolutely nothing to make him feel less aroused.

 

_If he could just get the boy to untie his restraints._

 

“So um, yeah.” Peter watches how Stiles opens the vial and pours the contents all over himself.

 

He expects his wolf to appear and take over, he expects to freak out the moment the smell hit his nose, but instead, he smells nothing and feels nothing. Well, except for the growing arousal that was already there.

 

Stiles leans forward a bit, letting his hands lean on the man’s chest and looking a little uncertain before reaching for the gag.

 

Clearly Stiles thinks it worked, and seeing as the boy wanted to play games, well… Who is Peter to deny the kid some fun?

 

“Untie me, now!” he commands with a growl the second Stiles removes the gag, making the boy jump before he leans forward nervously to comply. Peter can’t help but smirk devilishly at Stiles’ eagerness to release him. Clearly the boy wants him to fuck him pretty badly.

 

He never suspected Stiles would resolve to something like this, cunning a murderous werewolf all in the name of some perverted curiosity. He has to hand it to the kid, he is a little impressed. But then again, he would’ve never taken a liking to the boy if he had been just some teenage nitwit like the rest of Derek’s army of cretins.

 

Stiles definitely deserves some reward for all this.

 

The moments his restraints are loose he grabs the boy’s sides and manhandles him onto his back, pressing himself on top of him, pressing his erection firmly underneath Stiles’ balls.

 

“Oh Jesus fuck!”

 

“So, _Stiles_ ,” Peter purrs, lingering on the ‘s’ like a serpent while letting his mouth ghost across Stiles’ neck, forcing the boy to bend his head back more, exposing the most vulnerable part of his body. “You want to know if werewolves can knot?” He can feel the boy shudder beneath him in response.

 

 

The poignant smell of the boy’s arousal becomes overwhelming and it takes all of Peter’s strength not to bite down and take, so instead he darts out his tongue and starts lapping in longue painfully slow streaks, tasting the boy’s sweat, letting the tip of his tongue linger on Stiles’ pulse, hearing and feeling the boy’s heart-rate accelerate like a rabbit.

 

“Oh god, Peter _please_!”

 

“ _Please_ what? I want you to tell me exactly what it is that you want from me, Stiles,” He starts nibbling on the spot just above the jugular, and Stiles starts to gasp in short ragged puffs of breath. “And best not let out anything important, we wouldn’t want to upset my wolf now would we?”

 

“N – No, I, oh _Jesus_ – ” Well, apparently neck-sucking is in.

 

“‘Peter’’s fine,” he retorts with a grin, earning a playful swat on the back of his head.

 

“Okay, I – I want to be naked, and you – I also want you to be naked. And I want you to use your fingers on me – _oh fuck!_ ”

 

Hearing the boy’s words is making him more aroused by the second and he started to dry-hump the kid fervently, moaning into his ear.

 

“Go on,” he insists with a gravelly voice, making Stiles shudder.

 

“I want you to stretch me like I’ve never been stretched before, and then I want you to take me, I –”

 

“Don’t stop, Stiles, tell me what you want.” He knows he’s practically panting down the boy’s ear, but the friction of his erection against the boy, the accumulating heat between them, ánd the way Stiles is writhing beneath him almost makes him want to howl at the moon and come in his pants.

 

He can feel how the kid takes in a deep breath like a tension that’s being released before he continues.

 

“I – I want you to fuck me,” he says with determination. “I want you to take me hard and rough, and I want you to come inside me, I want to feel your come trickling out of me.”

 

Well, at least he’s not beating around the bush.

 

“I think that can be arranged,” Peter says while suddenly getting up and practically ripping the kid’s shoes, pants and shirt from his body before leaning over him, hovering, placing one hand besides Stiles’ head, looking straight at him while dragging the sharp nails of a clawed hand across the boy’s chest, all the way down to his boxers.

 

Stiles actually looks a little embarrassed by the sudden lack of clothing, a flush of red going from his cheeks all the way down to his neck, and Peter can’t help but find the sight of it extremely endearing.

 

Still hovering above him, he lets his eyes roam Stiles’ face, before moving his gaze downward, until he’s looking at his own claw that’s lingering at the kid’s tenting boxers. When he looks up again, he can see the way Stiles’ Adam’s Apple bobs up and down nervously while he’s trying his best to look at the wall behind him.

 

“Look at me, Stiles,” he demands, and the boy gulps before slowly turning his head down until his eyes lock with Peter’s. That’s when he carefully lets his nails cut through the fabric of the kid’s boxers, literally ripping them apart, making Stiles gasp and lick his lips as his pupils blow up to the size of saucers.

 

Peter wants to say something, but he’s surprised by Stiles suddenly grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a hard and hungry kiss. Okay, he can work with that too.

 

He breaks up the kiss for a second to remove his own shirt in one swift movement before settling himself on top of the boy, his naked chest pressing down against Stiles’ while a hand rakes through his hair and a tongue eagerly licks into his mouth.

 

Apparently the kid’s arousal surpasses his embarrassment, because Peter can feel how Stiles is using is free hand to try and open-up his pants, rubbing said hand against Peter’s bulge in the process.

 

“My my, you really are eager to get fucked, aren’t you?” he notes against Stiles still hungry mouth and the boy just nods while taking in Peter’s lip and sucking on it hard to make it bruise.

 

Alas Peter’s bruises won’t stick, but that doesn’t seem to bother Stiles one bit as he keeps biting and sucking making the bruises reappear over and over until Peter’s had enough.

 

“Enough, time to get down to business, don’t you agree?”

 

He doesn’t await a response as he gets off the bed and chucks off his pants, socks and underwear, relishing the way Stiles watches his every movement with his eyes filled with lust and his lips slightly parted, wet with saliva.

 

Peter would canvas the way the boy looks right now if he could.

 

He watches how Stiles’ eyes follow him as he walks to the foot-side of the bed and gets on the bed on his knees, positioning himself between the boy’s legs. Stiles props up on his elbows to get a better view and Peter ducks down, licking a long stripe on the underside of Stiles’ shaft, making the boy fall back down again.

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

“Such a filthy mouth,” Peter hums as he hooks his arms underneath Stiles’ thighs and drags him down further, letting his mouth ghost over the kid’s leaking cock. Stiles just gasps and moans in response and Peter ducks down again, taking a deep whiff.

 

Stiles smells of musk and pre-come and Peter wants nothing more than to lap it all up with his tongue, so he does. The moment his tongue starts working between the boy’s ass, Stiles’ breath hitches before he lets out a long and lascivious moan.

 

“ _Oh my god!_ ”

 

Peter keeps licking, making sure to drool a bit, making the boy’s ass nice and slick before starting to tease Stiles’ hole with the tip of his finger, rubbing small circles before he dips it inside.

 

Apparently he hadn’t even heard the best of Stiles’ filthy mouth because as he’s working the boy open and entering a second finger, the kid starts to swear and writhe and moan and gasp in a way that Peter’s never heard before.

 

He wish he’d taped it for later use, like for evenings when he’s alone, but alas the memory will just have to do.

 

With his fingers still inside, he slowly crawls on top of Stiles again, looking at the way the kid’s parted mouth is unable to stop a small stream of drool from exiting and trickling down his cheek. His eyes are rolled back into his head and Peter licks into his mouth, startling the boy a bit as his eyes roll back and try to focus on Peter.

 

“You’re being such a good _good_ boy, Stiles, so good,” he says against his mouth as he starts to enter a third finger while rubbing his own rock-hard cock between the boy’s thighs, trying to get friction. “I think you should be rewarded for being so good, don’t you agree?”

 

“Y – Yes, P – _Please._ ”

 

Peter slowly retrieves his fingers and his hand, bringing it all the way up until it’s in between their faces. Peter keeps his eyes locked with Stiles’ the entire time, even when he darts out his tongue and starts to lick his fingers in long strokes, visibly enjoying the taste of spit, musk and pre-come and Stiles just looks at the man’s actions with utter fascination, not able to breathe or even close his mouth.

 

“Fuck that is so hot,” Stiles suddenly let’s out, still fully mesmerized, and Peter can’t help but chuckle at the boy’s exclamation.

 

He brings his hand down between them again and rubs his still slick fingers across his head before positioning himself at Stiles’ entrance, pressing the boy’s knees forward a bit more. Stiles automatically wraps his legs around him when he slowly starts to push in.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Stiles gasps against his neck as he grasps Peter’s hair tightly with one hand while pressing the other firmly against his back.

 

“That. Is. the. general. idea – _fuck_ you’re tight.”

 

It takes a little while before he’s fully immersed, but when Stiles literally orders him to move, it doesn’t take long before he’s thrusting into the kid like… well, like an animal to be honest.

 

What amazes him most is the resilience of this kid, because it doesn’t matter how hard he’s pouncing and thrusting, Stiles keeps screaming for ‘harder’ and ‘more’.

 

He’d never admit it aloud, but he’s actually starting to feel a bit exhausted, and he’s really glad when Stiles begs him to touch him and the kid comes after a few strokes, because he’s not sure how much longer he would’ve been able to keep this all up.

 

Stiles comes with a silent gasp, his mouth wide open and his nails digging and scratching into Peter’s back, drawing blood.

 

The combination of the feeling of the boy’s muscle tightening around him and the rough scratching at his back takes him over the edge and he thrust a few more times before coming with a downright animalistic growl.

 

It’s actually Peter who’s panting echoes loudly through the bedroom as he leans his forehead against the boy’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. When he looks up, Stiles is just laying there, eyes glazed over and looking fully blissed-out.

 

He slips out and rolls off the boy and onto his back, both of them looking at the ceiling and not able or not willing to form words for a while. The silence is actually pretty comfortable.

 

 

“So… No knot?” Stiles suddenly notes and Peter can’t help but laugh at that.

 

“No Stiles, no knot. Disappointed?”

 

“Are you kidding? I just had mind-blowing sex with an extremely hot guy and he didn’t rip my insides apart while coming inside me. I think I’ll live.”

 

Stiles climbs on top of him, still smiling a little goofily and eyes still a bit glazed-over as he scans Peter’s face with his eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“Can we do this again? Not right now I mean, but you know, in general?”

 

Peter answers by smiling, wrapping his arms around him and rolling them around before catching Stiles’ mouth with his own again. He stops for a second, looking down at the boy beneath him before smirking.

 

“Oh, and by the way, you did bring the wrong vial.”


End file.
